Harry Potter i Tajemnicza Dziura
by Zoe125
Summary: To opowiadanie absolutnie niekanoniczne, niepoważne i nienormalne. Stworzone na potrzeby pojedynku na Forum Mirriel, gdzie założeniem była parodia najbardziej popularnych "blogaskowych" motywów.


Promienie wczesnojesiennego słońca wpadały przez okno dormitorium, oświetlając posągową sylwetkę śpiącej dziewczyny.

Hermiona Granger, najpiękniejsza uczennica w szkole, spała smacznie, nieświadoma tego, że lada chwila będzie musiała wstać na śniadanie. Bujne loki rozsypywały się na poduszce, pełna pierś unosiła się w rytm regularnego oddechu, wydatne wargi rozchylały się zmysłowo, albowiem pannie Granger śnił się wyjątkowo przyjemny sen.

- O tak… tak… mocniej, panie profesorze. Głębiej. Głębiej… do samego końca…

- Hermiono! – Lavender Brown, zupełnie już ubrana, uczesana i umalowana, pociągnęła koleżankę za nos, wyrywając ją ze snu. – Co ty wygadujesz? Co ci się śniło?

Hermiona zamrugała, a trzepot długich i czarnych jak skrzydła kruka rzęs wywołał silny podmuch i zburzył misternie ułożoną fryzurę Lavender.

- Co mi się śniło? A, już pamiętam. Razem z profesorem Snape'em układaliśmy książki na półkach w bibliotece. Za cholerę nie mogliśmy wsunąć pewnego woluminu między inne, tak tam było ciasno. Musieliśmy pchać na siłę.

Zeskoczyła z łóżka i rozkosznie się przeciągnęła, po czym otworzyła kufer i zaczęła się ubierać. Kompletując garderobę, przełykała łzy upokorzenia. Co z tego, że była piękna, sprytna, inteligentna i popularna? Jej garderoba przedstawiała się koszmarnie. To Lavender była zawsze modnie ubrana, zakładając codziennie inny strój. A ona? Kryształowa łza zakręciła się w oku Hermiony, drapiąc ją w powiekę.

Ona miała tylko osiemnaście topów na ramiączkach.

x

Śniadanie przebiegało w spokojnej atmosferze. Przy stole Gryfonów Harry Potter właśnie nakładał sobie na talerz jajecznicę na bekonie, kiedy naprzeciwko niego usiadła jakaś dziewczyna. Harry podniósł wzrok znad talerza i osłupiał.

-Witam – odezwała się nieznajoma.

Harry gapił się na nią baranim wzrokiem, albowiem dziewczyna wyglądała niezwykle interesująco i wyróżniała się na tle pozostałych uczennic w Hogwarcie. Miała łysą głowę, porcelanowo bladą skórę oraz czerwone, wąskie oczy.

- Hej – odparł niepewnie. – Słuchaj, czy myśmy się już kiedyś nie spotkali? Głowę dałbym sobie uciąć, że twoja twarz jest mi skądś znajoma…

- Nie sądzę – zaprzeczyła dziewczyna. – Zaraz, zaraz, to ciekawe. Wiesz, że ja również chyba cię gdzieś już widziałam? Brałeś może udział w ostatnim nalocie młodocianej grupy śmierciożerców na mugolski parlament?

- Nie.

- A to przepraszam, chyba cię z kimś pomyliłam. W takim razie się nie znamy. Jestem Carmilla Lusesita Merlina Salazarina Riddle. A ty?

- Eee… - wyjąkał Harry, nadal usiłując sobie przypomnieć, czemu ta dziewczyna wydaje mu się znajoma. I to nazwisko…

- O, jak ładnie! E! Łatwo będzie zapamiętać, nazywasz się zupełnie, jak ten proszek do prania.

- Ale co ty tu robisz? – zapytał Ron. – Jesteś nową uczennicą? Przecież jest drugi października, a przydział uczniów do domów odbywa się pierwszego września. Poza tym… - przełknął ślinę, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na prężącym się dumnie biuście dziewczyny (nie tylko biust prężył się w tej chwili) – nie wyglądasz mi na jedenaście lat.

- A, o to chodzi. Faktycznie, miałam zacząć naukę pięć lat temu, ale Dumbledore o mnie zapomniał. Dopiero wczoraj dostałam list.

- Kurka wodna. – Ron zrobił zdegustowaną minę. – Stary Dumbel chyba faktycznie się starzeje. Najpierw zapomniał o Jenny, teraz o tej… Harry, nie wydaje ci się, że nasz dyrektor od jakiegoś czasu nie jest dawnym sobą?

- Żartujesz chyba. – Harry spojrzał w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego. Albus Dumbledore siedział na swoim miejscu ze śliniaczkiem na szyi, a profesor McGonagall cierpliwie karmiła go tartą marchewką. – Ja nic takiego nie zauważyłem. Moim zdaniem Dumbledore jest taki, jak zawsze.

I nagle przyszło olśnienie.

- Już wiem! – zawołał. – Wiem, z czym kojarzy mi się twoje nazwisko! Riddle! Człowiek-Zagadka z jednej z części Batmana!

x

Profesor Severus Snape, wśród uczniów znany jako „jeha!-Snape", nie zjadł ani kęsa. Jego czarne, przepastne oczy przesuwały się pożądliwie po tłumie uczennic. Ten lubieżnik jakich mało cechował się wybitnie mroczną urodą oraz wyjątkowym apetytem seksualnym. Nie był przy tym zbyt wybredny - interesowało go wszystko, co miało skończone piętnaście lat i na drzewo przed nim nie uciekało.

Wąskie wargi rozciągnęły się w okrutnym uśmiechu. Właśnie wytypował swoją dzisiejszą ofiarę. Szóstoklasistka Parvati Patil o kruczych włosach i kusząco zaokrąglonych biodrach. Krew zawrzała w dystyngowanym i na pozór opanowanym Mistrzu Eliksirów. Bez słowa opuścił nauczycielskie grono i zbliżył się do nieświadomej niczego uczennicy, rzucając krótko:

- Patil, za mną. Natychmiast.

Zdezorientowana dziewczyna wstała, rzucając rozpaczliwe spojrzenia na wszystkie strony. O co mogło chodzić? Przecież nie narozrabiała. Poszła za profesorem jak cielę prowadzone na rzeź. Snape wprowadził ją do schowka i starannie zaryglował drzwi, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto w twarz zalęknionej dziewczynie. Zmysłowość emanowała z każdej komórki jego ciała. Młodej Gryfonce wydawało się, że sylwetka Mistrza Eliksirów wypełnia całe pomieszczenie.

- Rozbieraj się! – rzucił profesor ochrypłym tonem.

- Ależ… no co pan! – zachłysnęła się oburzona Parvati. – Chce mnie pan wykorzystać?

- Nie, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy, drogie dziecko?

- Uff, to dobrze – odetchnęła z ulgą dziewczyna. – Bo już myślałam, że będzie się pan do mnie dobierał.

Gdy w dziesięć minut później Parvati opuszczała chyłkiem schowek, przyszła jej do głowy bardzo przykra myśl.

_Chyba jestem troszkę naiwna._

Ostatecznie dała się nabrać na ten sam numer już czwarty raz w przeciągu tego roku.

Szkolnego, nie kalendarzowego.

x

Skrzypnęły drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego. Pochylona nad pierwszoroczniakiem ze złamaną nogą Poppy Pomfrey odwróciła się w kierunku wchodzącego. Jej oczom ukazał się skulony z bólu, pojękujący cicho Harry Potter. Na jego bladym czole perliły się krople potu.

- Pan Potter! – pielęgniarka klasnęła w dłonie. – Co za niespodzianka! Dawno już pana u siebie nie widziałam! Zaraz… nie odwiedzał mnie pan chyba od dwóch tygodni!

- A bo zdrowy byłem.

- No tak. – Pani Pomfrey klepnęła się w czoło. – Racja. Drogi chłopcze, coś marnie wyglądasz. Znowu wypadek na miotle?

- Nie – wyjęczał Harry. – To znaczy wypadek, ale nie na miotle.

- Usiądź, zaraz cię zbadam.

- Niestety, ale nie mogę usiąść.

- Co to za maniery? Siadaj, jak cię grzecznie proszą! – W tym momencie pani Pomfrey poczuła, że chyba popełniła gafę, gdyż chłopiec trzymał się oburącz za pośladki. – Ach, chyba już rozumiem. Upadłeś i stłukłeś sobie kość ogonową?

- Nie. Usiadłem na…

- Tak? – zachęciła go pielęgniarka.

Harry wyglądał na bardzo zażenowanego. Po dłuższej chwili wydukał:

- To dość krępujące. Wie pani, mam zwyczaj nosić różdżkę w kieszeni spodni. No i usiadłem tak nieszczęśliwie, że…

- Ojojoj – użaliła się pani Pomfrey. – Wbiłeś sobie różdżkę w pośladek?

- Nie… nie w pośladek.

- Nie? – zdumiała się pielęgniarka. – Więc gdzie?

- Pomiędzy…

x

Po dość upokarzającej sesji w gabinecie pielęgniarskim, gdzie pani Pomfrey wysmarowała mu maścią obolałe miejsce, Harry powlókł się z powrotem do sali, aby zgodnie z zaleceniem poleżeć kilka godzin. Z ogromnym niesmakiem dostrzegł, że łóżko, na którym zawsze go kładziono, zostało zajęte przez pierwszoroczniaka ze złamaną nogą. Też coś! Smarkacz zajął mu miejscówkę! Bez wahania wykopał dzieciaka na ziemię, łamiąc mu przy tym drugą nogę, po czym z ulgą położył się w pościeli.

Po piętnastu sekundach zaczął się nudzić. Prosząc niebiosa, by zesłały mu wspaniałą przygodę, wbił wzrok w białą ścianę naprzeciwko. Niebiosa okazały się łaskawe. Na ścianie pojawił się czarny punkt, który zaczął się rozrastać, tworząc idealnie okrągłą dziurę. Tunel! Harry aż kwiknął z radości. Jego oczom ukazał się napis:

**SZUKASZ PRZYGODY? WEJDŹ DO DZIURY!**

Podekscytowany Harry zeskoczył z łóżka, nadeptując na leżącego pierwszoroczniaka i łamiąc mu niechcący lewe ramię. Ahoj, przygodo! Bez wahania zaczął wchodzić do tunelu. W głowie roiły mu się smoki, zaklęte księżniczki i śmierciożercy. Był tak podekscytowany rozkosznymi myślami, że dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z pewnego problemu. Utknął. Udało mu się wcisnąć jedynie do połowy, wystawiając na widok publiczny wszystko od pasa w dół. Wprawdzie miał na sobie piżamę, no ale głupio było tak się wypinać.

W tym momencie skrzypnęły drzwi. Ktoś wszedł do środka.

x

Mistrz Eliksirów ganiał po całym zamku, szukając kolejnej ofiary. Niestety, miał wrażenie, że gdy tylko pojawiał się na horyzoncie, wszyscy uciekali z krzykiem. Przyszło mu więc do głowy, że wpadnie odwiedzić Poppy i poprosi ją o coś na odświeżenie oddechu. Bo może w tym tkwił problem jego niepopularności?

Wszedł do sali szpitalnej i zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Na jednej ze ścian dostrzegł otwór, powyżej którego widniał napis:

**SZUKASZ PRZYGODY? WEJDŹ DO DZIURY!**

Zaś wewnątrz…

Lubieżny profesor zbliżył się tanecznym krokiem do swojej ofiary i chwycił ją za nogawki spodni od piżamy. Niezidentyfikowany osobnik zaczął natychmiast wierzgać jak oszalały i wydawać z siebie zduszone jęki. Po tonie głosu Mistrz Eliksirów poznał, że ma przed sobą nastoletniego chłopca.

Nagle zesztywniał ze zgrozy. Nie był szczególnie wymagający i mógł to robić z każdym, bowiem jego apetyt seksualny nie miał sobie równych. Jednak nawet takie ogiery miewają pewne zasady. A „jeha!-Snape" miał tylko jedną – pod żadnym pozorem nie zbliżać się do Harry'ego Pottera.

Może powinien wpierw sprawdzić, kogo ma przed sobą?

Wahał się i wahał, w końcu potrząsnął głową.

_Nie_, pomyślał. _Nikt nie mógłby mieć aż takiego pecha. Nawet ja._

W chwilę później powietrze zawibrowało od przeraźliwego wrzasku. To krzyczał wykopany z łóżka pierwszoroczniak, który na widok rozgrywającej się przed jego oczami potwornej sceny zasłonił twarz prawą ręką tak energicznie, że złamał sobie ramię.

x

Rozszlochany Harry pędził przez błonia, nie wiedząc nawet, dokąd biegnie. Wiedział jedno – chciał uciec jak najdalej od wszystkiego. Gnał, a wiatr świstał mu w uszach.

Po głowie błąkała mu się straszna myśl: nie zabezpieczył się! Merlinie, a co będzie, jeśli na świat przyjdzie małe snejpiątko? Gdyby pomyślał logicznie, zdałby sobie sprawę, że jedyne potomstwo, jakie mógłby mieć z Mistrzem Eliksirów, pochodziłoby z adopcji. Niestety, nie miał koło siebie nikogo, kto byłby w stanie mu wytłumaczyć, jak ważne jest logiczne myślenie, spryt oraz kalkulacja. Toteż biegł przed siebie, dopóki nie natknął się na wracającego z przechadzki Dracona Malfoya.

- Potter! – warknął Ślizgon, upuszczając z wrażenia pięciolitrowy termos z kawą i wyciągając różdżkę.

- Zejdź mi z drogi, Malfoy! – zażądał Harry.

- Sam zejdź.

- Jeszcze czego! Wokół ścieżki jest błoto. Mam sobie buty pobrudzić?

- A co mnie twoje buty obchodzą? Jeśli natychmiast nie zejdziesz mi z drogi, rzucę na ciebie urok! – zagroził Malfoy.

- A jak ty mi nie zejdziesz, poszczuje cię testralem – odpalił Harry Złość, która w nim buzowała, zaczynała wydostawać się na zewnątrz. Przerażony Malfoy dostrzegł, że wokół Harry'ego gromadzi się i kondensuje potężna moc. Z pleców wyrosły mu skrzydła, oczy zapadły się w głąb czaszki, a na czole, gdzie chłopak miał bliznę, pojawił się tajemniczy symbol, który mugolscy wielbiciele anime rozpoznaliby jako znak Czarodziejki z Księżyca. Ale skąd miał to wiedzieć Malfoy, który nie chodził na mugoloznawstwo?

- Wiesz co, Potter? – rzucił wściekły Ślizgon, wiedząc już, że przegrał, ale nie zamierzając odejść bez ostatniego słowa. Zaczął wygrażać pięścią, w której trzymał różdżkę. – Wsadź sobie tego testrala w dupę!

Harry roześmiał się, ale gdy po chwili odwrócił się, przestało mu być do śmiechu.

Ogromny testral stał tuż koło niego i przyglądał mu się dziwnym wzrokiem.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

Testral cmokał.

x

Ostatecznie Harry znowu wylądował w szpitalu, w swoim własnym łóżku, a przez cały czas towarzyszyli mu Ron i Hermiona. Oboje wysłuchali jego historii, uspokoili go i pocieszyli. Gdy Harry dowiedział się, że absolutnie nie będzie miał żadnego snejpiątka, odzyskał dobry humor i w przypływie wilczego głodu rzucił się na czekoladowe żaby.

Z zewnątrz dobiegała muzyka. Brzmiało to tak, jakby ktoś stał pod salą szpitalną i grał na gitarze, śpiewając przy tym nieco chrapliwym głosem:

_I'm sorry,_

_So sorry,_

_Please accept…_

- Co to takiego? Ktoś ci śpiewa serenadę? – zdziwił się Ron.

Harry lekceważąco machnął ręką.

- A, to tylko Knot. Odkąd wylali go z posady, cały czas łazi za mną i śpiewa to samo. Ciągle to sorry i sorry. Uszami mi się to już wylewa.

- Ależ on fałszuje – wzdrygnęła się Hermiona. – Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak podczas uroczystości otwarcia nowego stadionu Quidditcha odśpiewał hymn narodowy na melodię „Przybieżeli do Betlejem". Wiecie, że wrzucono to nawet na mugolskie YouTube?

W tym momencie śpiew ucichł, zastąpiony przeraźliwym wrzaskiem, który szybko przeszedł w charkot.

- O, chyba ktoś go w końcu przepędził – zauważył złośliwie Ron. – Może Puszek zerwał się z łańcucha?

- Nie. – Hermiona wyjrzała przez drzwi. – To profesor Snape właśnie go ucisza.

Cała trójka wsłuchała się w odgłosy dochodzące z korytarza. Charkot, ciche błaganie, pospieszne kroki, a na koniec coś, co przypominało dźwięk ciągniętego po posadzce ciała.

- Może go zabił – mruknął z nadzieją Ron.

Nadzieja okazała się płonna, gdyż w chwilę później muzyka zabrzmiała jeszcze głośniej, a towarzyszyła temu wesoła przyśpiewka:

_Do it, baby, one more time!_

Przyjaciele pokiwali głowami w zadumie, wspominając atmosferę skandalu, w jakiej Knot żegnał się z ministerstwem. Na stanowisku zastąpił go jego dotychczasowy podwładny, który od razu zyskał szaloną popularność, był bowiem człowiekiem uprzejmym, życzliwym i niebywale taktownym, słynącym z doskonałych manier i z tego, że zawsze zastanawiał się dziesięć razy, zanim wypowiedział choć słowo.

Nowy minister nazywał się P.O. Catburns.


End file.
